$\dfrac{2}{3} \div \dfrac{7}{3} = {?}$
Solution: Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. The reciprocal of $\dfrac{7}{3}$ is $\dfrac{3}{7}$ Therefore: $ \dfrac{2}{3} \div \dfrac{7}{3} = \dfrac{2}{3} \times \dfrac{3}{7} $ $ \phantom{\dfrac{2}{3} \times \dfrac{3}{7}} = \dfrac{2 \times 3}{3 \times 7} $ $ \phantom{\dfrac{2}{3} \times \dfrac{3}{7}} = \dfrac{6}{21} $